howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hofferson's Bane
The Hofferson's Bane is the Flightmare that appeared in Dragons: Defenders of Berk, in the episode Fright of Passage. Story This Flightmare was the dragon that attacked Berk every ten years. It paralyzed and killed Fearless Finn Hofferson, despite him being completely fearless. How to Train Your Dragon (series) Dragons: Defenders of Berk Fright of Passage Ten years after Fearless Finn Hofferson was killed, Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid went to go after the Hofferson's Bane to observe it and to find out why it was attacking Berk. When they first saw and encountered it, Astrid jumped off Toothless and was ready to fight the dragon. It froze and paralyzed her with its mist, though it was only temporary. They then followed the Hofferson's Bane until they found the reason why it was attacking Berk. The Hofferson's Bane was following a river of glowing algae, its main food source. While Hiccup was inspecting the algae, Toothless drank some of the glowing algae, which caused him to glow. When the Hofferson's Bane found the now glowing Toothless, it became extremely aggressive. Usually, Toothless' scales would blend perfectly with the night sky, but since he drank from the river, his body started to glow, making him unable to hide from the Flightmare. It chased and attacked the two, but lost them when they hid inside a cave. After some time, the glow wore off. Later on Fishlegs, Meatlug and Stormfly arrived to help Hiccup and Astrid. After being briefed about what they had learned, Fishlegs made a plan to stop the Flightmare. By cutting a new channel for the river to go out to sea, the Hofferson's Bane would be forced to follow it. They started to do just that until the Hofferson's Bane arrived. Thinking that they were stealing its food, it started to attack them. Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons kept the Flightmare at bay, while Fishlegs and Meatlug continued to create the new channel. Once it was done, the algae flowed into the sea, prompting the Flightmare to chase after its food. It hasn't appeared on Berk since then. Abilities The Hofferson's Bane is an aggressive and fast opponent to battle. Its abilities consists of: Glowing Body: The Flightmare has a spectacular glow, which is the result from eating from the glowing algae. It can control its glow, from being extremely bright, to normal. Mist Breath: Instead of breathing fire, the Hofferson's Bane breaths a blue toxic mist that paralyzes its prey. Being continuously breathed with this mist will eventually cause death. Speed: The Flightmare is able to fly at high speeds, as it managed to keep up with Toothless. Stamina: It shows no sign of weakness or being exhausted after a long flight. Banshee-Like Scream: It can scream loud noise to make dragons or humans disorienting. Trivia *It is possible that this Flightmare is actually Viggo's Flightmare, since it travelled across the sea to an unknown location *Even though this dragon looks like any ordinary Flightmare, which are neon blue, Hofferson's Bane in Rise of Berk is pink in color. *Unlike Viggo's Flightmare, Hofferson's Bane have pupils in the eyes, and there is a difference in size, mist and a slight difference in shades of blue. Gallery Flightmare freezing fishlegs.jpg Flightmare 5.gif Drinking flightmare.jpg FlightMare.jpg Flightmare Fright of Passage.png Hofferson's Bane-RoB.png Hiccup & Flightmare.jpg cara bisnis.gif 20131025221623.JPG Flightmare_2.jpg Flightmare1.PNG Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.06.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.12.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.13.07 PM.png SKRILLSHOOT.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 10.51.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.09.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.11.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.11.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.33.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.34.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.33.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.33.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.37.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.40.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.10.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.10.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.11.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.13.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.14.18 PM.png Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Mystery class Category:Fast dragons Category:Medium dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villians Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons